


Curiosity Temporarily Replaced the Cat

by Marks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, we all have to write magical pegging fic at least once, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Temporarily Replaced the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK

The loser in their little duel was facedown on the floor of the trophy room, Hermione straddling his back. Lazily waving her wand, she pinned Draco's arms behind his body, grinning as he let out a very girly scream when another wand wave viciously yanked them back. "Concede yet?"

Draco responded with a whimper.

"Sorry, Malfoy. Couldn't quite hear that."

"Yes!" A ragged cry was torn from the back of his throat.

Hermione leaped off his back, releasing Draco from the spell. He rolled onto his back and groaned, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. When Hermione offered her hand in order to help him up, he shot her a scathing glare. Hermione smiled mildly in reply, delighting in watching her defeated challenger struggle to his feet.

When he finally stood upright, Draco grimaced, clutching his ribs. "Well, go on, Granger. Collect your spoils," he spat.

Lifting her hand to her face, Hermione casually brushed off the drops of spittle that landed on her face. "We haven't even discussed the terms of my victory!" she exclaimed innocently. Hermione touched her wand to her chin, feigning deep thought. "What was it we agreed on again?"

Through gritted teeth, Draco said, "Anything you want."

"Ah, yes. Anything I want." Hermione flashed him another smile, something dangerous glinting in her eyes. "But there are _so many_ things I want, Malfoy. World peace, equal rights for Muggleborns, the freedom of house elves. What I have to ask myself is what can _you_ do for _me_?" She regarded him carefully. The hexes she'd cast had hit him pretty hard and, besides the pain in his ribs, a bruise already bloomed on his cheek. "You do realise that you're absolutely bound by the laws of the duel? Whatever I say, you'll be compelled to do?"

Draco's patience had already worn thin; the hands by his ribs balled into tight fists. "Granger, are you lecturing _me_ on wizarding protocol? Let's fucking get on with it already. You won, I lost. Tell me what I have to do."

"Fine, Malfoy," she said coolly. "I'm feeling rather benevolent today. I believe I'll give you a choice." Hermione paused for a moment, looking Draco up and down. "One, you leave Harry, Ron, and me alone. Forever. They tease you, you say nothing. You don't send your friends after us. Off-limits."

"No!" shouted Draco. "I won't do it. I refuse."

She'd anticipated this response, of course, knowing he'd turn that down, but by giving him a _choice_ , it made what she was about to say - what they were about to _do_ \- seem like his decision. "You didn't even hear the other option," she reminded him, giving him a final out.

"I don't care. Not that, Granger. Whatever else you had in mind, I'll take that."

The corners of Hermione's lips quirked. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to fuck you in the arse."

Draco's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said, 'I want to fuck you in the arse.'" Hermione's tone was so calm, she might have been asking how the weather was or declaring a mild preference for wheat toast over white.

Attempting quick recovery (and failing), Draco said, "Granger, unless you're hiding something from me, I think you might lack the proper...equipment." He cast a lingering glance at her crotch, possibly trying to make out an outline.

Hermione responded by slamming Draco up against the wall and pressing the length of her body against his. Almost against his own will, he inhaled sharply. "Malfoy," she purred, "I thought you were _familiar_ with wizarding protocol. Surely you must know there are spells that can temporarily provide me with the proper _equipment_ , as you so eloquently put things."

Draco's eyes widened, the gravity of the situation finally sinking in. "Wh-why, though?"

"Gosh, Malfoy, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be a girl? Wanted to sit in front of a mirror, completely naked, one hand on your breast, the other between your legs? It's warm and it's wet and it's probably like absolutely nothing you've ever experienced." Draco bit his lip. He couldn't say that he'd had those thoughts exactly, but he was starting to see the appeal. Hermione continued, "I _know_ what that's like, already, and while I'd never want to give that up for all time, I do want to know what it's like for you. What it's like to fuck, instead of being fucked."

"Why me? Why not ask a girl or one of your friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, that'd be a fine conversation," she said sarcastically. "'Harry, could you just bend over that desk? Ron, get on your knees and suck my magically conjured dick.'" Draco gulped as new mental images flooded his already over-stimulated brain. "No," she continued, tipping her head to better look at his face. "It's you. It has to be you. You _owe me_."

Wrapping a hand around the back of Draco's head, Hermione firmly pulled his lips to hers. Dumbfounded though he was, his mouth opened easily when her tongue sought out his. Exhausted from the duel and unused to the sensations kissing provided, he felt a distinct twitch in his trousers. When Hermione's breasts pressed up against his body, a moan escaped before he could stop it and he ground his erection into her hips. She pulled away, an indescribable look upon her face.

Panting slightly, Draco was momentarily at a loss for words. "I...." he eventually started.

"God, what are you waiting for, Malfoy?" cried Hermione, suddenly impatient. "Strip!" Draco visibly jumped at her voice, but did as she said and began undoing his robes.

Hermione turned her back to him, muttering an incantation under her breath. He watched her curiously, hopping on one foot to stop himself from toppling as he removed a shoe. Finally, he stood, shivering, naked, still leaning against the wall of the trophy room, wondering where to put his hands. When Hermione, her back still turned, began shrugging off her robes, his hands drifted to his half-hard prick of their own accord. She undressed slowly, first exposing shapely shoulders, then her back tapering to her feminine waist. Draco caught a glimpse of lacy blue panties, which, bending over, she slid to her ankles, daintily stepping out of them.

Hermione turned around then, exposing the slope of her breasts, the curve of her stomach, and a raging hard-on.

Draco figured there was no point in _not_ staring, as he doubted he'd ever get the chance to see a girl with a hard cock again. A girl, he noted crossly, with a cock bigger than his own.

Hermione's fist curled experimentally around her new appendage, her wand still in her other hand. "Ooh. Oh, that feels so strange. _Good_ , but strange." She pressed her naked form to Draco's, their erections rubbing together. "We don't have a desk, but I think that chair will do," she said, pointing at a small stool. "Bend over, Malfoy." Draco walked over to the chair, folded his stomach over the top rung, and prayed that no one ever, ever found this out.

Moving behind him, she placed one hand in the middle of his back, bracing herself. With the other, she waved her wand again and Draco heard her murmur _"Lubricus"_. He gasped as his erection and the cleft of his arse were covered in something slick. Hermione giggled and Draco, against his better judgment, threw a confused and angry look over his shoulder. She giggled again when she saw his expression. "I really didn't think this would be the way I'd end my day, is all," Hermione said, by way of explanation. She bent down to set her wand on the ground near her feet and, standing upright again, she braced his back with her hand once again.

Draco hissed as something pushed at his entrance. When he felt a slight scratch, he knew it was at least one of her fingers. Hermione, seemingly satisfied after only a moment, withdrew. Draco wasn't going to be treated with compassion. He was merely an experiment for the Mudblood, after all.

Hermione's cock replaced her fingers and she grasped each of his hips with her hands and thrust hard, moaning as she slid inside. "Malfoy, good God, you're tight."

Clenching his teeth again, Draco managed to complain, "What the fuck did you think I'd feel like?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, punctuating each word with a new thrust. Hermione opened her eyes wide, shocked that she was actually inside a boy. The sensation was broader than what she felt in her fevered fits, one hand spreading her apart, as the fingers of the other moved in small, soft circles. No, her cock wanted direct pressure; it wanted Draco's tight hole. She grasped Draco's hips and drove into the heat of Malfoy's body.

Draco swore as the last thrust hit something within, causing a wave of intense pleasure. Hermione repeated the action, causing him to cry out again. He ignored the fact that he was bent over a chair, forgot that it was a girl inside him. All he heard was Hermione telling him to touch himself. Draco fucked his fist as Hermione fucked his body.

With each push, Hermione grew more and more incoherent. Even during her most intense fantasies, she didn't finish for a long while, but apparently male organs meant male reactions, and Hermione was sixteen. She plunged into the heat of Draco's arse again and again, praising God or whoever it was that created lubricant.

Draco's breath grew more laboured as he pumped himself, his muscles clenched around her. Hermione gripped Draco's hips more firmly, doubled over his body and panted. She cried out and a moment later felt the familiar contractions of orgasm, now coupled with something shooting out of her body. Draco's hoarse shout followed a moment later and she felt him relax around him. Slowly, Hermione withdrew her softening cock from Draco's body, placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and retrieved her wand, returning her body back to normal.

She then walked around to Draco’s front and straddled the chair so she faced him. Spent from both the duel and the orgasm, he hadn't moved from the top rung of the trophy room chair. Since his face was facing everything below her neck, she tilted his chin upwards. "Your debt's repaid and my curious nature's temporarily sated," she told him, lightly kissing his slack mouth.

Hermione rose, so she could dress. After dressing and collecting her things, she spared one more glance for Draco. Still looking dazed, he'd managed to pull himself into a standing position. "You know, Malfoy," she said, poised to exit. "We should really duel more often." Hermione smirked the entire way back to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
